nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Syrus Greycloak/Archive
Syrus Greycloak, -- Austicke 07:49, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) Page names Welcome, Syrus! Thanks for adding your Grimoire material to NWNWiki. One note: Please check out NWNWiki:Manual of style. We're trying to crack down on non-conforming article and category names, so please always use lowercase unless it's a proper noun. For example, Grimoire Projects should be renamed Grimoire projects. Thanks! -- Austicke 12:33, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) (Old link de-wikified. --The Krit 22:10, 15 September 2008 (UTC)) *Thanks for the info, Alec! I'm totally new to this wiki thing, so I will try to ftm (follow the manual). Hopefully I won't make too many goofs. I've already "moved" the pages so that the names conform. SSB Syrus Greycloak 13:21, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) *Thanks, Syrus. We're all still learning the best way to do things. Thanks for fixing it. :) -- Austicke 14:20, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) *Hi, Syrus. I see you added a bunch of articles today. Unfortunately, I'm going to need to move a number of them that don't conform to the naming standard. For example, Arcane Bolt should be Arcane bolt. Please only capitalize the second and subsequent words if it's a proper noun. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 17:47, 4 January 2006 (PST) *Sorry, I was just following the naming conventions of the other spell description pages in the Spells section to try and keep a standard look and feel. I can change them. SSB Syrus Greycloak 17:55, 4 January 2006 (PST) *Yeah, sorry about that. We did a poor job of following good standards when we first started the wiki. I'd like to go back and fix all the existing articles on NWNWiki, but the number is daunting. Even so, we're trying to enforce the standards for anything new. We've done a much better job with following the proper formats on NWN2Wiki. Sorry to be a pain. I updated the spell list with lowercase. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 18:04, 4 January 2006 (PST) Grimoire That's an impressive bit of information about your Grimoire project. I hope you're finding NWNWiki a good place to host the information. When you're finished adding information and if you agree, I'd like to add a news announcement to NWVault and also the BioWare forums to spotlight your project and also let others know that NWNWiki is a good place to host such details. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 15:04, 27 December 2005 (PST) *I'm not sure I'll ever be done "adding" information since it is still a rather active project, but it is pretty close to being finished for now. I've got a few more things to add yet, and then it is fine by me if you want to make a news announcement. SSB Syrus Greycloak 17:58, 27 December 2005 (PST) *Thanks, Syrus. Yes, please let me know. -- Alec Usticke 18:55, 27 December 2005 (PST) *Thanks for the note on my talk page, Syrus. I added an announcement to the BioWare forums and will submit something to NWVault. BTW, I moved your main page to Grimoire, but The Grimoire still points to it. -- Alec Usticke 06:34, 30 December 2005 (PST) *Thanks for the edit of the name. I was having trouble creating the initial page when I started. The only info I could find to start a page was to do a search and click the link at the top of the search page to create a new article. Unfortunately, "Grimoire" by itself kept turning up references to Neverwinter Grimoire, and I would not get the link. Searching for "The Grimoire" gave me the option to create the page, and I didn't think about doing a move to fix the name. Thanks again! SSB Syrus Greycloak 06:52, 30 December 2005 (PST) **That's what I figured. All set now. :) -- Alec Usticke 06:58, 30 December 2005 (PST) *NWVault announcement is up. -- Alec Usticke 12:35, 30 December 2005 (PST)